


i'm a hundred percent into you

by tareine



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as they should!, benverly is mentioned too, friends to lovers :0, movie night :0, oblivious ass bitches, slight stanlonbrough if you squint, spin the bottle tingz, stan and bev are richie's besties, swearing obv, they are 16-17 in this ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tareine/pseuds/tareine
Summary: Richie Tozier is whipped for a boy named Eddie Kaspbrak, his best friend since kindergarten, and tonight, he has decided to tell him. What he didn't know, though, is that the other boy had the same plans in mind.





	i'm a hundred percent into you

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello this is some cute fluff one shot thing that i've had in my drafts for a while then i rewrote it bc i got bored and it was messy ffff and special thanks to my friend, christa for proofreading this for me!! enjoy <3

It's Saturday and the Losers decided it would be a great day to have a movie night and catch up since it was the week after school ended. Richie figured it would be a great opportunity to tell his crush about his feelings for him.

The thing is, Richie Tozier is whipped for a boy named Eddie Kaspbrak, his best friend since kindergarten.

Only Stan and Bev knew about his feelings, although Stan says he thinks “pretty much everyone else knows” because he isn’t too subtle about it. Richie—despite being a smartass with a 3.8 GPA—doesn’t believe it and even thinks that Eddie doesn’t like him back. Both Bev and Stan remind him everyday that he is in fact wrong and that Eddie absolutely does like him back.

“Richie, you are not gonna mess things up,” Stan calmly tells him while he sips his coffee, his eyes not leaving the book he was reading. Richie was pacing back and forth, his hands going through his hair every 5 seconds. It was kinda irritating, actually, but he just couldn’t stay still. 

“Stan the Man, your pep talk isn’t gonna change how nervous I still am,” Richie pouts, a sigh escaping his lips. Stan rolls his eyes at that and gives him a small smile.

Bev was raiding Richie’s closet, finding him something good to wear. “Wear that later,” she said and shucked a white polo with colorful flowers on it at Richie. 

Richie puts it aside and sighs falling back on the bed, his hands moving up to cover his face. “What am I gonna dooo,” he groans, his words muffled. He’s being dramatic, he knows, but he just couldn’t ignore how nervous he suddenly is. He thinks a lot about the whole situation, and Eddie, how he blushes every time Richie compliments him or how they’ve been shamelessly flirting for so long, even the losers were getting sick of it.

Bev comes up to his side, her hands going up to Richie’s face to remove his hands from it, taking his smeared glasses and wiping it on her sleeve. “Rich, it’s gonna be fine, I swear,” she says, giving him his glasses. Richie stared at the ceiling and his cheeks were red, like he was suffocating because that was definitely what he felt like.

He sits up and Stan is giving him a small smile, walking towards him and patting his mop of curls. “I hope so, Bev,” he tells her and they pulled him in for a hug.

***

On the other hand, Eddie was having a hard time getting out of the house. Sonia Kaspbrak has always been so hard on Eddie, especially when she caught him sneaking out with them to go to a party. Eddie has always been so cautious ever since and his mother has been so nosy lately and it's driving Eddie insane. He really can’t wait to get out of here.

“Ma, Bill’s house is literally five blocks away, calm down,” Eddie groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose because they’ve gone through this 5 times already and they have the day before. Eddie has been trying to get out of the house but just as he reaches the knob, Mrs. Kaspbrak stops him and proceeds to bombard him with questions and what if’s.

“I can’t believe you talk to me like that, it’s like you’re not even my son anymore!” Sonia sighs loudly, her face red and puffy and her voice is so pitchy and annoying, like a kid throwing a tantrum. Sometimes Eddie thinks she acts more of a child than he is. “You’re so dramatic, ma,” He says, rolling his eyes. Eddie is obviously old enough to go outside, being a seventeen year old teenager who is pretty much capable of taking care of himself, but his mother still insists on babying him to cope with her fear of Eddie leaving her.

“It’s because of your friends, isn’t it? And oh, don’t get me started on that Richie kid,” Eddie scoffs at that, “He’s bad news! You should stay away from them Eddie-bear, they’re poisoning you!” Sonia practically shouted at him and it made her face redder. Eddie clearly had enough, having heard those same words over and over since he was in middle school.

“I’m going now, I’ll be back later. Bye,” and with that, Eddie hurriedly leaves the house, almost slamming the door. His mom is just so infuriating sometimes—all the time, but he guesses he’s used to it already.

Now, back to the task at hand. Eddie was going to confess his feelings to Richie as well. He’s been in love with him since they were kids and lately, every time they hang out together he gets all flushed and nervous. Every time Richie wraps his arms around him or fluffs his hair, he gets this weird feeling and his inside get all fluttery, kinda similar to that thing they say on TV, when you feel butterflies in your stomach.

He doesn’t know if the recent things happening between them are real or not, and the obvious sexual tension the two boys have is insane. He just hopes Richie feels the same way or he’d be totally crushed, there’s a voice in the back of his head saying you idiot! he does like you! but he brushes it off and starts walking a bit faster.

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves as he walks to Bill’s house.

***

The trio are currently seated in Richie’s busted pick-up truck that he got two years ago for his 16th birthday. It was pretty much busted and looked like it needed a lot of repairs but it worked and that’s what mattered. They were singing along to some indie song on the radio—they meaning Richie and Bev while Stan sat quietly at the back—and moving their heads along to the beat. The sky is gray and filled with dark clouds, indicating that it was going to rain soon. Richie tried to speed up a bit and they reached the Denbrough home before the rain started pouring.

They walked in the house and it was pretty much empty because Stan insisted they go in earlier. The thing doesn’t start until 7 and he was already telling them to “hurry up and get your shit” at 5:30 in the afternoon. They didn’t mind because Stan never wants to mess his schedule up.

By 6:30 pm or something, they were all piled up in the living room, everyone sitting in respective sofas. Ben had his arm around Beverly while they sat quietly on the love seat and Mike, Stan and Bill were squished on the big sofa. While everyone else focused their attention on the movie, Eddie was kinda panicking because he was practically seated on Richie’s lap while Richie has his arms wrapped around him and his head on top of Eddie’s curls. He tried to sit still, not to bother the taller man and relaxed as much as possible. This clearly did not work because Richie seemed to notice it.

“You okay there, Eds? You seem pretty tense,” Richie chuckles half-heartedly, his eyebrows quirking up. Eddie turns to face him and just stared at him for a good minute before he says, “Can we talk?” 

Richie suddenly got nervous and just nodded. Eddie stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Everyone else turned their heads around and Richie had to give them some excuse about getting some more food. Some of them looked at him suspiciously, but they shrugged and turned their attention back to the big screen.

He made his way to the kitchen, his hands itching for a distraction but he couldn’t find one so he stuffs them in his pockets instead. Eddie is seated on the counter with a can of soda in his hand that Richie is pretty sure he’s not allowed to drink and some bag of chips beside him. He’s staring at the wall, his mind clearly occupied with his thoughts. Richie nervously walks closer to him, trying to think of what to say.

“Soo,” Richie raises his eyebrows at Eddie, “What did you wanna talk about?” Eddie looked at him, his drink almost spilling but Richie caught it in time.

Eddie chuckles nervously, offering his hand to Richie, which he gladly takes, and clearing his throat.

“Well,” he trails off, “If you haven’t noticed, I’ve been acting pretty weird lately, and I noticed you have, too! But it’s not like, a bad weird, it’s just that like, I kinda have feelings for you? And not in like, a friendly way, I mean, I love being friends with you because y’know, you’re my best friend and we’re like, super close but,” he takes a deep breath as Richie smiles and encouragingly squeezes his hand, “Okay, I’m rambling so I’m just gonna put it out there and say that I like you, y’know, in like a boyfriend way? It’s cheesy, I know but like, if I haven’t been reading it wrong, I’m guessing you kinda like me too because, I don’t know, you’ve been touchy lately and you keep hugging me a-”

“Eds,” Richie cuts him off but he continues, “And I like it! I really do but I just don’t kno-”

“Eddie!” He cups his face with both of his hands, startling Eddie and shutting him up. They stare at each other for awhile, Eddie’s eyes went wide and he gulps, he doesn’t know why he got nervous for a second, but Richie’s face is centimeters away from his.

Richie clears his throat and finally speaks up, “To clear it up, I have definitely been flirting with you, I’m glad you noticed, and I obviously have feelings for you. I have for a long time, actually.”

Eddie relaxes at that, his tense shoulders falling at ease and a smile forming on his face. He still couldn’t process it, though, and he really didn’t think Richie would like him back, despite all the shameless flirting and constant hand holding. He flicks his gaze up to Richie, magnified chocolate brown eyes meeting his, he feels like he could get lost in them forever. 

Richie suddenly leans in, the pad of his thumb rubbing Eddie’s lower lip. It was indeed very soft and he wanted to kiss them. “Is this okay?” He motions to his lips, his heart pounding in his chest, but in a good way.

“Yes,” Eddie finally breathes out, leaning in to capture the taller boys’ lips. Their lips slotted together perfectly, easily slipping through the gap. It didn’t last long but to the two boys, it felt like forever, Eddie’s lips were just so soft. It felt like a breath of fresh air or something, Richie didn’t know how to describe it, but it felt amazing and somewhat relaxing. Eddie pulled away, unfortunately, both of them gasping for air, his face was flushed and his body was warm all over, but it wasn’t bad.

Eddie erupted in giggles, his hand reaching up to brush over Richie’s hair. They felt softer than they usually do, Eddie makes a mental note to tell Richie to use conditioner more often. Richie laughs too, his smile wide and goofy. 

“We’ll talk more about it later? We really have to go back in there before they think we sneaked out,” Richie chuckles, his hands dropping from Eddie’s face to grab the chips. Eddie nods and hops off the counter, he took a bunch of soda cans from the fridge and they walked back together to the group with Richie’s arm around Eddie.

“Did you finally finish sucking face?” Bev snickers as everyone’s heads turned to look at them. Eddie blushes fiercely as they get closer to the group. Stan quirks an eyebrow up at Richie and Richie gave him a thumbs-up. Stan looked at him with a face that said ‘I told you so.’ 

Richie fake gasps, his hand on his chest, “Miss Marsh, how dare you accuse me of such thing! My heart is set for Mrs. Kaspbrak and Mrs. Kaspbrak only,” he says in a very bad impression of a British housewife as they set the food down. Eddie smacks his chest, “Shut the fuck up, Richie!” Eddie said in an annoyed but playful tone. He grins.

“What’s the next movie we’re watching?” Richie asks, looking at the group. “Hmmm, I don’t know. We’ve watched all of these films,” Ben tells him while he flicks through the CDs, “We can watch The Goonies again?” he asks. 

“Fuck it, let’s play spin the bottle!” Bev says, a huge grin forming on her face as she looks at Stan who’s smirking smugly. Everyone just shrugged, moving to sit on the floor. Richie’s face is still as red as a tomato, but he moves to sit down with the rest of the group, Eddie following behind him. They all looked pretty bored and would probably be down to do anything at this point. 

They all plopped down as Bev took the first spin, claiming that she wanted to go first. The bottle slows down and the head pointed at Ben, who blushed and raised his brows at Bev. She moves towards him and leans in to leave a lingering kiss on his lips. 

After that, they all took turns spinning the bottle, Stan got to kiss Mike, who also kissed Bill and Eddie kissed Bill and the game got more exciting. Then, it was Richie’s turn, when he spun the bottle it surprisingly landed on Eddie. The tips of his ears suddenly got hot and his face went red, his mind wandering over to what had happened earlier. Eddie looked more reserved and less nervous, taking Richie’s hand.

“Well?” Stan said, eyeing the two boys. 

Richie looked at Eddie as he slowly leaned in to capture his lips, it felt just as amazing as it did the first time. Eddie’s hands went to cup Richie’s cheek and his thumb rubbed over his cheekbone. 

“Alright, enough boys!” Bev sad aloud, the Losers chuckling when the two boys broke apart with their cheeks flushed. “Uhhh, we have to go,” Richie said, smiling sheepishly as he stood up and took Eddie’s—whose eyes were wide and was blushing furiously—hand with him.

“S-sure you do,” Bill laughs, making others laugh as well. Richie, being the good friend he is, looks at Bev and Stan, silently asking if he could go since he was their ride. Stan smiled at him and shook his head while Bev gave him a thumbs up.

They both head out and Richie silently starts the car, waiting for Eddie to get in the passenger seat and they drive away from the Denbrough residence.

“So abou-”

“What a-”

Richie chuckles, making Eddie giggle as well, their laughter filling up the truck as Richie drives to Eddie’s house to drop him off. Richie felt like he was in heaven because holy shit, Eddie is being so cute without even trying and he just wants to hold him and make him laugh and kiss his lips forever. The laughter dies down and both boys were now smiling, Eddie staring out the window and the moonlight hitting his face making his features glow. They stop at a red light and Richie looks over at Eddie, his eyes following the freckles along his cheeks and the way his eyes shine so bright even when they were in the dark, he looks like he’s in deep thought because his nose scrunches up in a way that makes Richie want to pinch his cheeks and say ‘cute, cute, cute!’ until he’s blushing hard and he slaps Richie’s hands away. 

The light turns green and Richie decides to break the silence, “Okay, I’ll go first.” The voice makes Eddie turn around and listen. “I wanna take you out on a real date, it could be anything and anywhere, you can decide where we go. I really like you, Eddie,” he explains, his eyes still focused and trained on the road. 

“Okay, well,” Eddie trails off, a grin forming on his face and a blush creeping up to his neck. “I like you too, and we’ve established that in the kitchen earlier, and If I’m getting free lunch and maybe a boyfriend on that date, then consider it done,” he says, surprising himself by how bold he suddenly got. Richie flicks his eyes down on Eddie and immediately turns his eyes back to the road. Now it’s his turn to blush, a rosy pink tint blooming on the skin under his glasses.

“Oh, you’re definitely getting a boyfriend, but what makes you think you’re getting free lunch?” He snickered as he pulls up in front of Eddie’s drive way and turns the engine off, looking at him. “If I don’t then you wouldn’t be getting a boyfriend,” Eddie smirks mischievously, booping Richie’s nose with his pointer finger.

“Eds, don’t tell me you’re just using me for my money! Traitor!” he laughs, a huge grin forming in his face. Eddie leans in and snakes his hand up to the nape of Richie’s neck, pulling him closer and clashing their lips together. It was less shy, almost somewhat experimental? Eddie drags his tongue over Richie’s bottom lip, asking for entrance and now they are fully making out at the back of Richie’s old car at who-fucking-knows o’clock.

They break it off and try to chase their breaths, Richie’s body was buzzing and he felt high and fucking ecstatic and he vaguely wonders if Eddie feels that way, too. 

“I have to go,” Eddie says, his voice sounding too loud because of how silent it’s been the past 5 minutes, but he’s smiling and blushing and Richie’s heart is beating 30 miles per hour because Eddie was just so effortlessly beautiful. 

“Yeah,” Richie says, bringing his hand up to Eddie’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “You are so beautiful, Eds,” he breathes out. Eddie smiles again stroking Richie’s forearm and he chuckles.

“That’s not my name,” he says as he gets off the car but then quickly turns around again. “The diner at 11 am on Thursday sound good?” he asks Richie, smiling at him. 

Richie acts as if he’s deep in thought, tapping his chin and looking up and breathes a soft “sure, Eds” and sends him a goofy grin. Eddie nods then bites his lip, pointing finger guns at Richie then turns around to walk—skip? back to his house, a smile on his face.

Richie smiles again, thinking about how cute Eddie is and how grateful he is to whatever god there is above for making things go so well tonight. He moves to the front seat and starts the car, driving away, making a mental note to thank Bev and Stan for calming him down earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked it!! i absolutely loved writing it,, pls give me some feedback and some tips on how i should improve my writing (and spare me some kudos pls) <3


End file.
